doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon (2005 anime)
TV Asahi Disney XD (America) Boomerang TV (United Kingdom) Disney Channel India, Hungama TV Boing Boing|Original run = April 15 2005-present|Total episodes = 364-ongoing |Opening song = Doraemon no Uta (April 15, 2005 - October 21, 2005) Hagushichao (October 28, 2005 - April 20, 2007) Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (May 11, 2007 - present)|Ending song = Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo|Predecessor =Doraemon (1979 anime)|Successor = N/A}} The 2005 Doraemon anime was first aired on April 15th, 2005 on the Japanese television channel, TV Asahi. Produced by by Shin-Ei Animation, it is the successor to the 1979 Doraemon anime. This show was also the last notice of the popular Doraemon theme, Doraemon no Uta, this time being performed by 12 Girls Band. It was replaced by Hagushichao on October 28th, 2005. Hagushichao was then replaced by Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon on May 11th, 2007 for the show's 3rd season. This is the first series to be broadcasted in a 16:9 widescreen format This version of Doraemon is also the first version of Doraemon to be broadcasted in North America, and the British Isles. Production All mini corners, partners, and next episodes previews in all episodes are cut to fit for the 30-minute block in International versions except in Hong Kong, which are cut to fit for the 15-minute block in its timeslot. Characters Main Characters Doraemon 2005.PNG| Doraemon Nobita Nobi - 2005 anime.png| Nobita Nobi Shizuka Minamoto - 2005 anime.png| Shizuka Minamoto HAYGP 183.JPG| Suneo Honekawa Jaian 2005.png| Takeshi Gouda Supporting Characters Doramismile.jpg| Dorami Jaiko 2005.png| Jaiko Gouda Ow4.PNG| Hidetoshi Dekisugi HAYGP 185.JPG| Sensei Ll198.PNG| Tamako Nobi Nobisuke 2005 anime.PNG| Nobisuke Nobi Char 125562 thumb.jpg| Sewashi Nobi Other Characters Ll198.PNG| Tamako Nobi Nobisuke 2005 anime.PNG| Nobisuke Nobi Char 125562 thumb.jpg| Sewashi Nobi Nobita's grandpa.jpg| Nobi Nobiru Nobita's grandmother.png| Nobita's grandmother Nobisukeprofile.png| Nobisuke Nobita's grandson complains about Nobisuke.png| Nobita's grandson Mrsminamoto.jpg| Shizuka's mother Yoshio 2005.PNG| Yoshio Minamoto Suneo-dad-s.gif| Suneo's father Mrshonekawa.jpg| Suneo's mother Sunetsugu 2005.jpeg| Sunetsugu Honekawa Sunekichi 2005.jpg| Sunekichi Honekawa Mr Gouda.PNG| Gian's father Gian mom 2005.jpg| Gian's mother Gianaunt2005.png| Gian's aunt HAYGP 185.JPG| Sensei Yasuo bad quality.png| Yasuo Haruo bad quality.png| Haruo Ichi 2005.jpg| Ichi Doraemonlulli.png| Lulli Mii2005.png| Mii Chan Noramyako smile.png| Noramyako Kaminari2.jpg| Kaminari Template picture.png| Panomon Karen.PNG| Karen Bengal.png| Bengal Ritchine Untitled-1.jpg| Depon Alex Nina.png| Nina Tsubasa.jpg| Tsubasa Ito Template picture.png| Princess otto Template picture.png| Tanabata princess Voice Cast Japanese Seiyu * Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon * Megumi Ohara - Nobita Nobi * Yumi Kakazu - Shizuka Minamoto * Subaru Kimura - Takeshi Gouda * Tomokazu Seki - Suneo Honekawa * Chiaki - Dorami * Vanilla Yamazaki - Jaiko Gouda * Shihoko HAGINO - Hidetoshi Dekisugi * Wataru Takagi - Sensei * Kotono Mitsuishi - Tamako Nobi * Yasunori Matsumoto - Nobisuke Nobi * Sachi Matsumoto - Sewashi Nobi * Yoshiko Kamei - Nobisuke * Ai Orikasa - Shizuka's mother * Aruno Tahara - Yoshio Minamoto * Minami Takayama - Suneo's mother * Hideyuki Tanaka - Suneo's Father * Yuki Kaida - Sunetsugu * Takumi Yamazaki - Sunekichi * Miyako Takeuchi - Gian's mother * Rie Kugimiya - Lulli US English dub *Mona Marshall - Doraemon *Johnny Yong Bosch - Noby *Cassandra Lee Morris - Sue *Brian Beacock - Sneech *Kaiji Tang - Big G *Mari Devon - Tammy *Tony Oliver - Toby *Max Mittelman - Soby *Minae Noji - Little G *Spike Spencer - Ace Goody *Keith Silverstein - Mr. S Additional voices * Crispin Freeman - Devlin * Anthony Hansen - Muku * Lex Lang - Bengal Ritchine * Mela Lee - Sera Ivy * Michael McConnohie - * Derek Stephen Prince - Stan * Patrick Seitz - Dice * Joe J. Thomas - Mr. Saucer * Kari Wahlgren - Cosmo UK English dub Crew *Kozou Kusuba - General Director (2005-2012) *Sochiro Zen - Director *Koichi Maruyama - Main Character Set *Ayumi Watanabe (2005-2013), Sadayoshi Tominaga (2008-), Koichi Maruyama (2013-2014), Makoto Yoshida (2015-) - Character Set *Koichi Maruyama (2005-2015), Osamu Miwa (2014-) - Chief Animation Director *Munenori Mizuno - 構成 *Toshiyuki Shimizu - Art Director *Masahiro Kumagai - Cinematography *Akiyoshi Tanaka - Sound Director *Tomoko Horikoshi - Color Design *Okayasu Hajime - Editor *Kan Sawada - Music *Yukiyoshi Itokawa (Group A&I) - Sound Effects English dub * Kristi Reed - Voice Director * Wendee Lee - Additional Voice Director Opening Theme * Doraemon no Uta (April 15, 2005 - October 21, 2005) Performer :12 Girls Band * Hagushichao (October 28, 2005 - April 20, 2007) Performer :Rimi Natsukawa * Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (May 11, 2007 - present) Performer :MAO Ending Theme * Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo Performer :Wasabi Mizuta Episodes Category:Anime Category:2005 anime